


Canciones de medianoche

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Singing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Alibaba aún no había terminado de entender por qué todos se quedaron callados en aquel momento, después del cual, él había interpretado para su esposa una canción que él mismo había compuesto. Morgiana tenía ese semblante que tenía cada vez que decía algo exageradamente escandaloso, Aladdin le miraba estupefacto como si quisiera entender todos los misterios del Templo Sagrado en un segundo, Hakuryuu parecía helado como un glaciar de Imuchakk y Judar tenía la expresión de siempre, como si quisiera matarle.Maldición ¿Qué he dicho ahora?





	Canciones de medianoche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lele chan y Juju](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lele+chan+y+Juju).



> He estado posteando mucho en inglés, quería saber cómo me iba haciendo un pequeño boceto en español y parece que no he olvidado mi idioma natal. He estado pensando que no tenemos mucho material en español de JuHaku o Magi, y una amiga que no lee inglés no ha podido leer mis fics nunca.  
> Me tomó dos malditas horas. DOS HORAS. ¡Escribir en inglés me toma días!
> 
> If you want the English version HMU and I'll see if I can translate it.

Lo había hecho.

 

Había soltado una bomba en medio de la mesa, donde todos miraban asombrados.

 

Alibaba aún no había terminado de entender por qué todos se quedaron callados en aquel momento, después del cual, él había interpretado para su esposa una canción que él mismo había compuesto. Morgiana tenía ese semblante que tenía cada vez que decía algo exageradamente escandaloso, Aladdin le miraba estupefacto como si quisiera entender todos los misterios del Templo Sagrado en un segundo, Hakuryuu parecía helado como un glaciar de Imuchakk y Judar tenía la expresión de siempre, como si quisiera matarle.

 

_Maldición ¿Qué he dicho ahora?_

 

— ¡¿QUÉ MANERA DE DECIR LAS COSAS ES ESA, GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL?! — Gritó Judar, con toda la pinta de que iba a saltarle encima para golpearlo.

 

— Y-yo… Eh…

 

Morgiana se levantó con ojos ensombrecidos, el hecho de no poder descifrar su estado de ánimo enloquecía a Alibaba.

 

— ¡Mor! ¿No te gusta mi canción?

 

No hubo una respuesta por un segundo, dos segundos... Tres tortuosos segundos después un susurro de la pelirroja alcanzó sus oídos, dándole un ápice de calma.

 

— No, no es eso.

 

Cuando Alibaba dirigió al resto de su comitiva una mirada Judar estaba de pie con ambos puños tensos y una mirada feroz.

 

_Oh no._

 

— ¿Estás enojado porque dije tu secreto?

 

— ¿QUÉ- QUÉ SECRETO, CABEZA DE POLLO? — Judar gritó de nuevo, a todo pulmón, levantando su báculo.

 

— Pues que tú me... — Alibaba no pudo terminar, dos manos lo agarraron firmemente de la ropa.

 

Hakuryuu se había puesto de pie con una cara parecida recién salida del infierno. — Decías que todo ese tiempo habías estado pensando en Morgiana-dono, no solo ella, sino que, ¿T- tam- también Judar?

 

— ¿Qué? — Alibaba se sentía más perdido que nunca. No solo no recordaba las palabras exactas que acababa de decir, sino que; además, había logrado ofender a todo el grupo a la vez.

 

Aladdin tomó suavemente el báculo de Judar y lo bajó lentamente hasta que éste apuntara al suelo. — ¿Qué significa eso, Judar?

 

— ¡Significa que al imbécil de tu amiguito le hizo daño golpearse tanto en la cabeza! No sabe decir las palabras apropiadamente y eso es culpa tuya también, enano!

 

— No nos exaltemos, Judar, por favor.

 

— ¡Cierra la boca y muévete, te voy a dejar viudo de rey!

 

Alibaba, por su lado, miraba el aterrador semblante de Hakuryuu, que gruñía entre dientes. — Eres un canalla. ¿Te atreviste a tocar a Judar? Juro que te mato. ¿Qué hicieron? ¡Responde!

 

—¿De qué hablas? Yo estaba cantándole a Morgiana, solo dije que… — En un relámpago de entendimiento recordó la conversación que había llevado hasta ese punto.

 

_Alibaba tomó su laúd y cantó una oda a su musa, su amada esposa Morgiana y cómo le quería. Aladdin estaba impactado con la melodía y aplaudía feliz, Hakuryuu sonreía complacido, asentando la cabeza y Judar le miraba sin expresión. Sabía que no era sólo desinterés, Judar conocía esa canción._

 

_Al terminar Morgiana soltó lágrimas de felicidad y Alibaba se sintió inundado de ellas. Jamás había hecho a su esposa tan feliz y agradecía a todo Alma Torran haberlo logrado, al fin._

 

— _¡Ha sido fantástico! No sabía que tenías tan buena voz._ — _Aladdin rió._

 

 _Alibaba se acomodó los cabellos de la nuca, algo apenado_ — _Me alegra que les haya gustado. En el continente negro Judar y yo no teníamos mucho que hacer, de vez en cuando cantábamos. Ya bien saben que el sí canta bien y-_

 

— _¡Cállate ya! A nadie le interesa saber detalles_ — _Judar escupió la semilla de la fruta que comía._

 

— _A mí me interesa saber detalles_ — _Hakuryuu sonrió maliciosamente y Judar le respondió con una mirada molesta._

 

 _Alibaba se sintió inspirado para hablar_ — _Judar no lo parece pero es una persona muy romántica, después de todo él me enseñó lo que es amar._

 

— Creo que había una mejor forma de haberlo dicho — Alibaba rió nervioso.

 

— ¿TÚ CREES? — Judar avanzó amenazadoramente, Aladdin lo detenía con ambas manos para evitar un desastre.

 

El rubio entendió la magnitud de la torpeza que había cometido.

 

— Mira, Hakuryuu, voy a explicar, si tan solo me sueltas un momento.

 

—¡Ni se te ocurra que te voy a soltar hasta que me digas qué demonios pasó entre Judar y tú! — Hakuryuu le zarandeó hasta que Alibaba se empezó a sentir mareado.

 

Entre todo el escándalo, la tierra soltó un rugido y los cuatro amigos la sintieron crujir y moverse a sus pies. La Fanalis había dado un pisotón que había cuarteado el suelo bajo su sandalia.

 

— Hakuryuu, necesito un momento a solas con mi marido.

 

El príncipe de Kou miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido y dirigió una mirada asesina más al rubio — Cuando termines yo necesito una palabra con él — Hakuryuu dijo secamente, soltando al muchacho. Después, se viró hacia los magos.

 

— Aladdin, tú también, ¿Nos permites un momento a Judar y a mí?

 

El mago de cabellos azules miró a Hakuryuu y después a Judar de una manera precavida, si bien, ambos hombres peleaban a veces (incluso hasta los golpes "amistosos"), no se matarían por algo así. O al menos eso esperaba. Aladdin suspiró de buena gana y caminó hacia otro lado, dirigió una mirada rápida a su mejor amigo y Morgiana, que hablaban más calmadamente. Alibaba tenía ambas manos sobre los antebrazos de la chica mientras ella asentía.

 

Hakuryuu no parecía haberse calmado en lo absoluto — ¿De qué diablos habla Alibaba? Acaso tú y él- ¿Tú-? ¿Tú lo quieres?

 

— ¿QUÉ? ¡Claro que no! ¡No tienes ni puta idea, Hakuryuu!

 

— ¡Entonces explícame qué demonios te sabe! ¿Qué es eso de que eres romántico?

 

— P-pues… Maldición. Él- él y yo-

 

Los hombros de Hakuryuu se veían cada vez más tensos, el sólo pensar en sus dos amigos juntos le revolvía el estómago, y él sabía que no era tanto por que fueran hombres, tampoco era por proteger a Morgiana. Judar era más que su mejor amigo era como su par, su mitad, su alma gemela. El no saber qué estaba ocurriendo le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

 

— Él y tú ¿Qué? — Hakuryuu se acercó y vio cómo la cara de Judar enrojecía más y Hakuryuu sintió un dardo en el corazón, ni siquiera el príncipe se había dado cuenta cuánto le dolería saber a Judar enamorado de alguien  — Él y tú ¿Qué? — El príncipe repitió exasperado.

 

— Él me escuchaba cantar por las noches y yo no supe que me oía por más de unos meses…

 

— ¿Y? Dudo que eso sea todo.

 

La voz de Alibaba sonó a espaldas de Hakuryuu.

 

— Después de unos meses que él me evitaba, empezamos a cantar juntos, a Judar no le gusta hablar de las canciones que canta cuando está solo. No son como ‘Sol Negro’ que siempre canta cuando bebe.

 

Hakuryuu volteó a mirarle y Alibaba juraba que nunca había visto a Hakuryuu verle con tanto rechazo. Ni siquiera cuando peleaban con los contenedores de metal cubriendo sus cuerpos.

 

Alibaba estaba de pie, tomado de la mano de su esposa. Aladdin se había acercado curiosamente a escuchar la resolución y en caso de que el “equipo negro”, como se hacían llamar, flanquearan a su amigo.

 

El rubio miró a Judar, que aún miraba al suelo, al parecer debatiéndose entre decir la verdad y huir por un portal de teletransportación.

 

Alibaba tomó asiento y señaló a Hakuryuu la silla frente a él, Morgiana y Aladdin también ocuparon sus lugares. El príncipe de Kou le miraba con desconfianza y con una postura cerrada, de brazos y piernas cruzados. Alibaba tomó un respiro hondo y habló otra vez.

 

—  Yo no sabía nada de cómo era el amor de verdad, yo pensaba que podía tener una esposa y automáticamente todo se arreglaría. Que yo podía encontrar una desconocida y tener una familia y la conexión especial se daría por arte de magia, y que eso sería todo. Pensé que con que fuera bella y cumpliera todos mis caprichos yo sería feliz.

 

Alibaba sonrió negando con la cabeza — Era inmaduro y tonto, eso me había dicho Judar. El amor era algo que no se cosechaba y era todo, era algo que dolía y que se trabajaba día a día. Era algo que se añoraba.

 

— ¿Judar dijo eso? —  Hakuryuu murmuró desconcertado.

 

Alibaba miró de nuevo a Judar, que trataba por todos los medios de no mirar a nadie más.

 

— Él cantaba, todos los días a un amor perdido, viéndolo a él supe cómo es cuando de verdad amas a alguien. Día a día su devoción salía por su garganta, la persona que uno ama es la que te gustaría ver el resto de tu vida, con quien puedes compartirlo todo. Por eso supe que eras tú Mor.

 

Hakuryuu se levantó súbitamente — Entiendo, voy a tomar el aire.

 

El rubio miró a Hakuryuu desaparecer entre la maleza y después dirigió sus ojos hacia Judar, que seguía parado sin saber qué hacer. Alibaba sintió pena por quien fue su compañero por dos años, él sabía de quién estaba Judar tan enamorado. Quería ayudarle pero no sabía como. Alibaba cerró los ojos y recordó a Judar solo, sentado en las escamas del dragón, cantando hacia las estrellas. Empezó a tararear una melodía, triste y melancólica. El mago presionó fuerte sus labios y párpados, reconociendo en un instante su propia canción. Sin decir palabra, corrió detrás de su rey.

 

— ¡Hakuryuu, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

 

— Voy a tomar el aire.

 

Judar sabía que había llegado a una encrucijada, se había empujado al punto de que estaba parado al borde del precipicio. Solo quedaba saltar. Pero era tan difícil…

 

¿Cómo iba a explicarle que hacía tiempo que, sin saberlo, Hakuryuu le había robado el corazón?

 

Sin palabras, caminó detrás de Hakuryuu e hizo el conjuro para la magia de clarividencia. Sobre su cabeza empezó a verse el reflejo de una memoria sobre los días en el lomo de Madre Dragón.

 

Una melodía triste sonaba, la voz de Judar entonaba una canción que parecía más a un lamento. Hablaba de un amor oculto, pedía romper el silencio y dejar de fingir, también recordaba momentos felices.

 

Hakuryuu se detuvo en seco cuando, entre las palabras, Judar cantaba al príncipe dragón. La voz del anterior Oráculo de Kou, hacía que el corazón del príncipe cantara al unísono. Cuando Hakuryuu miró a Judar a los ojos solo pudo encontrarlos cerrados con fuerza. El príncipe caminó, inseguro, viendo como Judar se encogía más y más de hombros, como esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

 

El mago sintió los dedos de Hakuryuu recorriendo su mejilla, la canción que su recuerdo entonaba hablaba de la vida sin su ser amado. Hablaba de desesperanza y de próximos encuentros.

 

— Judar, no lo sabía.

 

— Pues ya lo sabes.

 

Judar quiso salir volando pero el príncipe le asió el brazo antes de que pudiera escapar.

 

— No te vayas. Mírame.

 

Los ojos color granate buscaron la mirada de ojos peculiares, ni bien había volteado cuando la mano del príncipe forzó su quijada para quedar frente a frente.

 

— Quiero intentarlo… Estar juntos como Alibaba-dono y Morgiana-dono.

 

Judar miró hacia sus manos, aún con el rostro inmovilizado por la mano del príncipe. Era demasiado embarazoso verle a los ojos. Aún así quería sentirlo cerca, más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca.

 

— ¿Puedo besarte?

 

— Si… Pero bésame en los labios, porque yo también te amo.

 

—  ¿Quién dijo que yo-?

 

Judar no pudo terminar, no después de que Hakuryuu silenciara su boca con la propia, y el ritmo cadencioso de sus besos suaves le hiciera suspirar.

 

Nunca pudo arrepentirse de nuevo por sus canciones de medianoche.

**Author's Note:**

> BLEGH, todo suena más cursi en español, Jesús de Veracruz.
> 
> Espero que no esté demasiado meloso.


End file.
